


The Week Before Christmas

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas poem, Cop!AU, Established Relationship, Gabe and Jack are married, Jesse is about 14 years old, M/M, Married Couple, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for once, not really but kinda close, officer!au, poem, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Twas the week before Christmas, and the house of Kings was cheery.There in that house, two officers laid weary.





	The Week Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the McHanzo discord server for enabling this.

Twas the week before Christmas, and the house of Kings was cheery.

There in that house, two officers laid weary.

All strung the house were Christmas decorations.

In the center, a tree for their celebrations.

But one snowy night, in the middle of dusk.

A boy broke in before he became a frozen husk.

He saw food and warmth and presents galore.

For him, stealing from cops was never a bore.

He ransacked the house, stuffing money in the pockets of his jacket.

Paying no mind he was making such a racket.

He took and he grabbed and to his heart’s content.

Not knowing that behind him, a King stood in contempt.

“Who goes there?!” Gabriel cried.

Unable to see the intruder, no matter how hard he tried.

He pulled out a gun, ready to fire.

His husband came downstairs, eyes filled with tire.

“Don’t kill me!” The boy did plead.

“I’m merely a child! Don’t make me bleed!”

The lights came on, and the boy had flinched.

And Jack patted him down, taking all he had pinched.

“What is your name?” Jack inquired, cleaning the mess.

“My friends never asked, but I go by Jess.”

“He’s just a boy,” Jack explained.

“If no one asked, his life must be pained.”

Gabriel, unhappy with all this, lowered his gun.

“Are you alone, Jess? Surely a boy like you has to have someone.”

Jess looked away, and guilt did pang.

“I had no choice. I had joined a gang.”

The officers looked at each other, questions on their mind.

How could a boy’s parents leave him behind?

Surely he has family of his own.

This kind of behavior they would not condone.

“There is no one left, they have all passed away.”

“All on my own, I may have been lead astray.”

The Kings looked at him, minds were thinking.

Jess stared at them, eyes unblinking.

“We must bring you in, it is the law.”

Gabriel looked over him. Jack did not know what he saw.

He saw a boy, alone and scared

Trying to survive, doing everything he dared.

They drove him to the police station, and Jess let out a yawn.

For most of day has been long gone.

All the paperwork and questioning did Jess endure.

It would all be worth it, Gabriel did ensure.

It took two days, and Jack grew weary.

This whole situation looked so dreary.

With love in his heart, Gabriel kissed his head.

“I will handle this, my love. Go to bed.”

They took the boy home. He needed a place to stay.

A place to eat and keep the cold at bay.

And twas the night before Christmas, and all was well.

And if there was one more present, then that’s just swell.

**_END_ **

 


End file.
